1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant promoter and utilization thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cauliflower mosaic virus 35S promoter (hereinafter, referred to as 35S promoter) has been known as an effective promoter for non-tissue-specific expression of a desired protein gene in plant cells and has been widely used.
However, an effective promoter that enables tissue-specific expression, particularly in root, of a desired protein gene in order to produce desirably transformed plants has been desired.